Dr. Weil
"I want to hear you scream as you meet your doom!" :—Dr. Weil :Main Allies: Discord, Omega, Obodiah Stane and Terrance Lewis :Worst Enemies: Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth and Hunson Abadeer : Dr.Weil is possibly one of the most evil videogame villains EVER, and is the antagonist of Mega Man Zero series. He is everything Sigma hates about humans. Weil is human but NOT in the mepathorical sense. He looks like a guy in a Kool Aid pitcher l. Dr.Weil also was once a member of Malefor's allegiance but he betrayed him thinking the dragon was a fool to think he could win, He also once served Galvatron but betrayed him due to his hatred of machines and robots and laughing at the fact that so many villains see him as the so called Incarnation of evil. Souless and Immortal (by means of a punishment) Weil has made the multiuniverse suffer under his wrath of a living death for centuries. Dr.Weil is possibly the most evil villain in the entire multiuniverse and he is the archenemy of Zero, Ciel and their friend Lizbeth. He is also an eviler villain than Hunson (Lizbeth's other archenemy) to the point where they work together to bring him down if he is around. He is also the man reponsible for The SIth Stalker's creation through his speciality of DNA reival. He is voiced by Chikao Otsuka The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Dr.Weil is revealed to be Discord's partner in crime and alongside him the main villain of the story. Dr.Weil kills 4 of the heroes with his allies. He is also to be revealed as the man behind WHooping Crane's plan at ruining Lizbeth's pubilcity (thus destroying her life), He is the cause of the time anormality in the story and he also murdered Ciel's parents and family. Dr.Weil aids Discord in killing Sophita, Edd, Hans and Birkin and helps Discord steals the rings. After that, He asks if they should kill Bender, But Discord wants him to suffer in his own misery. He schemes with him to use the abomality to destroy the heroes not caring what it will do to his allies. Weil is encountered by Lizbeth, Zero, Hunson, Ciel and Knuckles after they learn what must be done. Lizbet is PISSED at him and we mean pissed espically when Weil reveals he made the abomality to force a sadistic choice out of her. After he reveals his plan he fights Abadeer, Lizbeth, Zero and Maka (who joins the fight for his 2nd form). While defeated, no one knows if he really died considering his abiltity to regenerate from a single cell. Legends of Light and Darkness Dr.Weil returns as Model W and uses Katara, Rarity, Aleu and Harvey to gather his pieces as a way to comeback from his sealed offness. He is also trying to destroy Malefor and the League of Darkness and bring Discord out of his prison to cause more terror Because of his defeat before hand he wants revenge and he decides to attack people for his excitement. With the help of Obodiah Stane and the recently turned evil Rarity and Katara he returns out of his prison. Dr.Weil gives Katara the order to debend Aang as they will have one less problem to deal with. Dr.Weil schemes to bring his creations to life. He also reveals that he has a long plan coming along as he schemed one plan in a century amount of time. Obodiah, Nightmare Rarity and Dr.Weil all begin looking around for Discord`s Statue for their plan to work. Nightmare Rarity uses her powerful magic to hide her, Weil and Stane so no one can come after them. Dr.Weil's plan to have Aang debended suceeded as he arrives on their doorstep. He rubs it in on Aang, Bender and Skipper as the latter two are watching Weil in his actions. Weil, Stane and Nightmare Rarity find Discord's statue and talk to him about him released. Weil hears of Joker's capture from Katara and decides to take action, Weil is also revealed to be the mastermind behind Silas's robot body. Dr.Weil oversees the heroes and is suprised why Discord is sending nightmare allies of Rarity to help Bender though Discord wants Joker dead too. Weil sends Nightmare Rarity's night minions to the Cartoon Wasteland to attack The Joker and Katara to attack her friends. Dr,Weil appears on screen of Lizbeth and her friends. He taunts her and Zero and sends Nightmare Rarity to kill them though Hunson and Sigma appear on this. Hunson demands Weil to surrender though Weil refuses to bow to him. Weil and Discord send Obodiah Stane to Slade's castle and have him try to drown it to get Slade, Hades, Celes and Anti Cosmo's attention. Weil is now ready for the end it's self and despite beaten outmatched by all sides he is very much confident he will do his job and win. Weil sees how Malefor and Darkseid losing members of their team and knows he will confident so he sends Stane and NR to do his work. Weil then gives a call to Liz and Zero taunting them. The two come after him and fight him However as time goes he overhwelms and almosts kills Lizbeth and Zero if not for Hunson and Pollo interveing and Weil kills the latter. Zero, Lizbeth and Hunson all angry at him attack with full power and Weil is killed by Zero and Hunson for good. Allies: Omega, Copy X, Discord, Obodiah Stane, Pitch, The Dystopia League, Nightmare Aleu(formerly), Harvizilla(formerly), Katara, Nightmare Rarity Enemies: Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth, Hunson Abadeer, Sigma, The Nightosphere Empire, The Sigma Organzation, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, The Alpha Team, The Membrane Elite, The V Crusaders, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Lex Luthor, Dr.Doom, Bowser, Master Albert, Mozernath, Captain Hook, Megabyte, Celes Chere, Malefor, The League of Darkkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, The Joker Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Xenophobes Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemies Category:Immortals Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Main Villains in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Child Murderer Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Evil Genius Category:True Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Scientists Category:Necromancers Category:Unfettered Characters Category:The Dystopia League Founders Category:Flyers Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Regenerators Category:Characters without Souls Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Conspirators Category:Tech Users Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness